


Giantess stories

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Destruction, Giantess - Freeform, Smut, random shit for giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: These are random giantess stories that I have made for a buddy.





	1. Bad for Yang part 1a

**Author's Note:**

> Yang felt like the baddest bitch around. Standing at 20 feet tall, even most of her taller friends were below her. At least they were. As she was strutting around vale, the ground started shaking and she turned in shock to see her teammates, now 60 feet giantesses. Wrecking the city as they trampled up to yang. They taunted and toyed with her, all while causing major damage to the city.

Yang had all right being cocky, she was the baddest bitch around a titan at 20 feet tall. Nobody were even close to being as tall as her and she made damn sure that they know that. She was a sexy goddess with a large ass and a pair of tits, boys and girls would fall for her, and then their were her teammates she love to rub it in that she was so big and strong and they were so small compare to her.  
Right now she was walking down the streets of Vale as she was going to buy so new clothes. 

As she walk down she could feel the ground shake and she heard something loud behind her, looking back her eyes as she saw her teammates walking towards her. Only they were 60 feet tall and were crushing everything in their path. “Hi Yang.” They said and shatter windows, “How does it feel to be small.” Weiss said as she pick Yang up and then flick her with her finger sending the blond flying into several buildings leaving large holes in them. Ruby then dash over and pick her sister up and then put Yang inside her bra. “Who got the biggest tits now, smolie.” Ruby said as she grab her tits and shock them around while Yang were between them. The blond felt like she was going to vomit when Ruby finally pick her up and throw her to Blake. Blake catch Yang with her ass and press her down hard against the ground.” Who got an fat ass now bitch.” Blake said as she started to twerk, slamming her ass cheeks against Yang´s body and made the whole ground quake at the same time.

The girl kept laughing and taunting how small and weak Yang were now compared to then, as they did so Ruby saw 3 tankers filled with liquid dust she grab them and handed one to Weiss and one to Blake. Yang, bloody and broken now could only watch as her teammates drank the liquid dust, and when they were done her eyes widen again and her jaw hit the ground. Her teammates started to grow massively, reaching up to the sky, not stopping until they were at least 120 feet. The now her teammates look down at her with a sinister smile on them as for what they would do next to her.


	2. Bad for Mercuria part 1b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercuria thought she was finally done with being bullied by Cinder neo and emerald. She thought being a 20ft giantess would be enough. But when the ground was shaking and she saw her three bullies standing at 60ft tall, she knew her bullying was about to get much more intense

Mercuria had have it with being bully by Cinder, Emerald and Neo. They would always mess with her legs, either by taking them or making them malfunction, and it was a pain in the ass to fix them. So one day she went to the emerald forest to bring up an orb and talk to Salem. She beg Salem to make her a 20 feet tall woman so that she could show them a lesson. So Salem did so and now that Mercuria were 20 feet she felt powerful, she was going back from the Emerald when the ground behind her started to shake and looking back her eyes widen in horror as she saw Cinder, Emerald and Neo behind her but they were all at one staggering height of 60 feet. 

“Hello smolie.” Cinder and Emerald said as they pick Mercuria up and then they mash the silver hair girl into Neo´s tits. Neo tightly squeeze her tits hard almost crushing Mercuria into them. She kept this going until Mercuria were completely drench in her tit sweat then Neo throw Mercuria to Emerald. Emerald catch the smaller girl and then she drop her onto the ground and then she jump and landed with her ass right onto Mercuria. Emerald did some grinding with her ass burrowing Mercuria a few feet into the ground then she stood up and pick the broken girl up and throw her to Cinder which were about to shove Mercuria up her pussy when they heard something coming from Vale. Looking over they could see Ruby, Weiss and Blake trashing the city as 120 feet tall giantess, with what look like Yang being thrown around.

“Mm now that gives me an idea.” Cinder said as she handed Emerald and Neo some dust crystal balls, all while holding Mercuria. The 3 titans eat them and Mercuria´s eyes widen again as they started to grow again all the to 120 feet, once they were done growing they headed of to Vale.


	3. Bad for Yang and Mercuria part 2a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Weiss, Blake, and Ruby towering at 120 ft tall, and Yang still at a measly 20 ft, she was in a world of hurt. not that she could do anything, given their size and how beat up she already was. But that didn't stop rwb from having fun with their toy. Tossing her like a toy, using her for self pleasure, all while rampaging through Vale, simply as an afterthought. Things did´t go better when CEN join in on the fun.

Yang thought things were bad with her teammates towering over her at 60 feet, but know that they were 120 feet and she still only at 20 she was afraid that the pain would be worst and boy did it get worst. First Weiss grab her and use Yang like a living dildo while resting against a building, as Weiss please herself the building crack and eventually crumble as she came and flooded a whole street. Weiss handed Yang over to Blake which again put Yang against the ground and started to twerk her massive ass cheeks against Yang slamming her into the ground and shaking it like an earth quake making buildings fall down. Finally Ruby got her sister back and simply push her massive fingers into Yang´s holes making Yang scream in pain as her inside were getting destroyed.

“Hey lets play pig, we throw Yang around and if you can´t catch her you get a letter.” Ruby said and her teammates nodded and they started to throw Yang around, crashing into building and making them crumble. All without a care in the world.

“Ehum.”

The 3 giantess stop and look behind Weiss and saw Cinder, Emerald and Neo standing on their also 120 feet tall holding an 20 feet beat up Mercuria. “I see you have some fun with you little small toy wanna match up.” Cinder said.  
“Mm what do you mean?” Weiss ask.

“How about we mash little Yang and Mercuria up to a ball and then have a game of handball, them being the ball.”

“Oh sounds fun.” Blake said. “How about the dust refinement factory is the goal one way.” 

“That can work.” Emerald said as Cinder went over and grab Yang and then mash and rolled Mercuria and Yang together into a ball. Then Weiss and Cinder play rock paper scissor. Team RWBY one and they started with the “ball” as the two team giantess walk to the the edge of the city and started with their match as Weiss throw the “ball” to Blake. The cat faunus catch it and started to run to the “goal” knocking down the buildings in her way. Emerald tackle her down and Neo catch the “ball” as Blake lose it. Neo then throw it towards Cinder but Ruby caught it mid throw and made her way to the goal but Cinder catch her. This game went on for hours until Weiss finally got the “ball” and had a clear line against the goal and throw the “ball” but Cinder block it with her foot sending the “ball” upwards. All 6 giantess ran and jump trying to catch the “ball” once they all got their hands on it they slam it downwards as they were right over the “goal” “SLAM DUNK” the yelled as they throw Yang and Mercuria down into the factory and blow it up, the massive explosion engulf the whole city.

As the dust clear out the 6 titans look down at Yang and Mercuria which were now separated and groan in pain. The 2 smaller girls eyes widen as they started to feel them self growing as they stood up they were 140 feet tall, all thanks to the dust in the factory. “Ok bitches is time for payback.” Mercuria and Yang said as they crack their fist and look down at their teammates, who were all just smirking.  
“Why are you smirking, we are bigger and we are going to kick you ass.” Mercuria said confuse.  
“Cause you 2 dumb assess haven´t figure out that the dust made you grow, what will happen to us.” Weiss said right as the 6 girls started to grow all the way up to 360 feet. They all laugh as they were getting ready for the next fun with the 2 small girls.


	4. Bad for Yang and Mercuria part 2b-different out come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the 120 ft giantesses rwb were toying with the 20 ft yang, the girls saw neo cinder and emerald walking up to them, trampling the city in their path, a tiny 20 ft mercuria in cinders hand. The girls have some fun. Taunting their tiny 'friends' while enjoying each other. Unfortunately they were a but clumsy, and caused a major dust explosion. While none of them grew, the massive shadow looming over them showed someone did. Glynda was now a massive 400 ft giantess. Who knew what she would do.

Yang thought things were bad with her teammates towering over her at 60 feet, but know that they were 120 feet and she still only at 20 she was afraid that the pain would be worst and boy did it get worst. First Weiss grab her and use Yang like a living dildo while resting against a building, as Weiss please herself the building crack and eventually crumble as she came and flooded a whole street. Weiss handed Yang over to Blake which again put Yang against the ground and started to twerk her massive ass cheeks against Yang slamming her into the ground and shaking it like an earthquake making buildings fall down. Finally Ruby got her sister back and simply push her massive fingers into Yang´s holes making Yang scream in pain as her inside were getting destroyed.

“Hey lets play pig, we throw Yang around and if you can´t catch her you get a letter.” Ruby said and her teammates nodded and they started to throw Yang around, crashing into building and making them crumble. All without a care in the world.

“Ehum.”

The 3 giantess stop and look behind Weiss and saw Cinder, Emerald and Neo standing on their also 120 feet tall holding an 20 feet beat up Mercuria. “I see you have some fun with you little small toy wanna match up.” Cinder said.

“Mm what do you mean?” Weiss ask.

“How about we mash little Yang and Mercuria up to a ball and then have a game of handball, them being the ball.”

“Oh sounds fun.” Blake said. “How about the dust refinement factory is the goal one way.”

“That can work.” Emerald said as Cinder went over and grab Yang and then mash and rolled Mercuria and Yang together into a ball. Then Weiss and Cinder play rock paper scissor. Team RWBY one and they started with the “ball” as the two team giantess walk to the the edge of the city and started with their match as Weiss throw the “ball” to Blake. The cat faunus catch it and started to run to the “goal” knocking down the buildings in her way. Emerald tackle her down and Neo catch the “ball” as Blake lose it. Neo then throw it towards Cinder but Ruby caught it mid throw and made her way to the goal but Cinder catch her. This game went on for hours until Weiss finally got the “ball” and had a clear line against the goal and throw the “ball” but Cinder block it with her foot sending the “ball” upwards. All 6 giantess ran and jump trying to catch the “ball” once they all got their hands on it they slam it downwards as they were right over the “goal” “SLAM DUNK” the yelled as they throw Yang and Mercuria down into the factory and blow it up, the massive explosion engulf the whole city.

As the dust settle down the titans all were laughing as they were enjoying them self and look down at the 2 smaller girls that were now separated and were lying on the ground broken.   
“Hey hang on a min, how come we did´t grow from the dust?” Ruby ask. As one ques their was a massive rumble and a shadow reach over them. Looking up their eyes widen and their jaws hit the floor as Glynda loom over them at 400 feet. “INSECTS.” She said in such booming voice that windows were shatter. She reach down grab them and then she remove her skirt and thong and then she move them under her ass and sat on them. “PLEASE ME YOU INSECTS” Glynda´s voice boom over them, as they were force to eat Glynda´s ass. Hardest were for Yang and Mercuria which were to small to please the giant woman and were almost completely crush.


	5. Bad for Yang and Mercuria part 2c sport au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rwb and cen are now 500 ft tall, with Mercuria and Yang still at a pathetic 20ft. So they decided to have some fun. Using Mercuria and Yang holding onto each other as a ball. The two teams play a round of soccer. First to 3 wins. And as they get started, news choppers decided to film the whole thing. As they kick the two tiny giantesses like they were nothing, destroying Vale as they played.

After having their fun with 20 ft Yang and Mercuria, the 2 120 ft team decided to kick it up a notch. After consuming some more dust they all grow to 500 ft and were now towering over the 2 smaller. “So what shall we do now?” Ruby ask. “Mm how about we play some soccer, we use the city as a play field and Mercuria and Yang as the ball.” Weiss said and they all agree and they started to make goal out of the buildings, except Neo which grab Yang and Mercuria and press them together into a ball that they were going to use.

When the giantess were done setting their field up they look over it. Buildings had been bend and use to make the goals with building frame´s use as net. “Ok rock paper scissor on which teams starts, and the first to wins three times is the winner, ok” Cinder said. “Yes and first to 5 goals is one win deal.” Blake said. To which they all nod. Cinder and Ruby play R.P.S. and CEN won. As the 2 teams were getting ready to play, news chopper had come and hover around the city. They were here to see what had happen to the city. They were quite shock too see 6 gigantic women which had made Vale an impromptu soccer field.

The news team were so focus on the this that they decided to film the whole thing and send it live to the rest of the kingdoms. Which were a good thing as team CEN kick the match of bye kicking the “ball” around into buildings destroying them. Emerald had the ball and were making her way to the goal but Blake slide tackle her making the titan woman fall and quake the ground and Ruby could easy take the ball and make her way towards the goal. Neo try to steal the ball but Ruby kick the ball to Weiss which took it and got a free shoot to the goal and nail it. Team RWB made some taunting noise to their opponent as they made their way back to their side. They kept going for what seem to be hours as they kick, slide and block destroying the city as they try to score. Both team had 2 wins and the score were now 4-4. Millions of people all over Remnant watch in excitement to see which team would win, ignoring that Vale and most of its people were gone. Watching this was more enjoying. Both team were going hard trying to score the last goal. As they slide tackle they dug deeper into the ground and they destroy any remain of the buildings that once were here. Finally Blake got a clear shoot and took it and mange to score and destroy the goal making the debris fall over Yang and Mercuria´s bloody and broken bodies. 

“We won, we won” Team RWB sang as they dance around their opponents. “Well we will have to do this again. And it looks like we have some fans.” Cinder said as she pointed towards the choppers that non of them had notice until now. They wave to the news team and gave them kisses.


	6. Bonus giantess sport au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus for the sport giantess au. and a proper introduction to it.

“Ladies and gentlemen welcome to a fine evening for some giant soccer, today we got 2 team each with 3 beautiful titan that will surely leave the city of Vale in ruin as they play. First out is team RWB, with team captain Ruby Rose, follow by Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. And their opponents today are team CEN. Here comes captain Cinder fall, follow by Emerald Sustrai and lastly Neo.” The commentator said as the camera circle around the 6 titans each one standing 1000 ft tall all dress in short shorts and small tank tops that cling to their bodies showing off large breast and nipples and camel toes. “And here is today´s judge Glynda Goodwitch. “ The commentator said as the 1200 feet blond titan came onto the field holding the ball which were 100 ft Yang and Mercuria press and hold together. Just like the 2 teams Glynda´s outfit were clinging to her body showing of her even larger breast and her well defined pussy.

Meanwhile fans from all around Remnant were glue to their tv´s to watch this match, all of them cheering for their favorite team, all dress up in the same colors as them and covering their face in makeup with their teams emblems. 

Cinder and Ruby walk up to the middle of the field were Glynda were, they shook hand with each other then Glynda flip a coin and RWB won and started with the ball. Ruby put the ball on the ground and waited for Glynda to blow the whistle, when she did Ruby took of and were almost getting slide tackle by Cinder but the red hair kick the ball back towards Blake, sending it through a few buildings destroying them before Blake got it she dribble pass Emerald and then she kick the ball towards the goal but Neo block it and kick the balls hallway across the field and left a large crater on impact before it bounce and Emerald took it and rand towards the goal and then kick it pass Weiss´s legs and score for her team. Emerald cheered as she started to twerk for the camera and her fans. 

“Man look at that ass its great I tell you.” the commentator said. As Glynda blow the whistles again and the match started again. This time Ruby and Weiss were passing the balls between each other making sure that none of them were tackle as they made their way to the goal. Destroying building and cars in their ways, until Ruby got a shoot at goal. It were send through a building blocking Neo´s view making it so that the ball went in scoring for RWB. Ruby smiled as she pull her top up showing her breast for all to see.

“Man look at those sweaty nice tits, I would want to taste them.”The commentary said as the match continue. For the next 89 mins the team play and when one of them scored they would dance and show off their ass, tits or pussies. As they were in the final min it was 6-6 and almost all of the city were in ruins, the 6 titans were sweat and their clothes were see through. Neo had the ball and were making her way towards the goal and were about to shoot when Ruby tackle her and Glynda blow the whistle and gave a penalty shoot. Weiss would block for her team while Neo took the shoot. Neo easily score and then Glynda blow the whistle signaled team CEN won. The 3 titans got up close together and gave the camera a kiss then they started to twerk and shake the ground. They then went and grab their prize 3 tankers of dust, the drank it and grew to an jaw dropping 4000ft. Meanwhile Glynda held the separated bodies of Yang and Mercuria, bloody and broken.


	7. Giantess sport au part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, rwb and cen weren't the only giantesses around. From seemingly nowhere, teams cvm and NPR. Each team bringing their own pieces of a ball, in this case it was 100ft joan and fox. But they came with a nice little wager, four containers of dust, the winner gets to grow even larger. The ball included. Who will win this clash of 1000 ft titans. And who will walk away even bigger than before. Though this time, they changed the sport to tackle football. Let's see what gets destroyed.

While CEN were celebrating their victory in giantess soccer and for growing bigger to 4000 ft thanks to winning, their was another 2 team of giantess were getting ready for their own match of tackle football. The teams consisted of team NPR and CVM standing at 1000 ft all dress in thongs and some tight tops that stop just under their nipples. The ball were made of their 100 ft Joan and Foxy, press together. The city they were going to use as a field were Heaven, on the edge of the city two goals had been set up for them. Choppers were flying around them showing off their sexy bodies for all the millions of fans watching the match at home.

Soon the camera were focus on the judges of the nights game which were Sienna. Dress in only a thong and bra shoving over her sexy body. The two team captains Pyrrha and Coco walk up to the middle shaking hands as Sienna walk up to them and toss a coin and declare CVM starts with the ball. Pyrrha went back and Sienna blow the whistle and the match began. Team CVM ran towards the goal with Coco in the front and holding the ball she throw it back to Velvet while she jump and tackle Nora sending them into a building crushing it, Pyrrha and Rin were making their way to tackle Velvet. But the bunny faunus jump over them and landed on the ground making it shake and send shock waves around making the ground around her and the building sink. She then ran to the goal while Moshi tackle Pyrrha and Rin into the ground sending another shock wave lowering the ground some more. Velvet easily ran into the goal and slam down the ball into the ground and shatter the ground around it and score 3 points for her team. She then did a little dance were she shake her ass for the camera before she return to her side.

The match continue and team NPR were focusing more on tackling their opponents and destroying the field then scoring. But even then the game were quite even with CVM just in the lead with 6 points during the last few mins. CVM were playing defensible now as they did´t want to lose, they had to works as they all were sweaty and their clothes were a bit worn as they had tackle around all game, their breast were on display along with with their pussies showing for everyone. But no matter how much NPR tried they could´t score the last goals and team CVM won. They kick the ball up in the air as they celebrated, they got closer to each other and open their mouths and drool over their tits for the camera and their fans. After that they got their prize of 3 tankers of dust they cling their tanker and drank it all down in one go. One they were done they started to grow bigger growing up to 4000 ft, showing off their new larger tits and ass for their fans as they look down at the smaller team among the ruin of heavens.

“Wow that was one hot and an amazing game. Well now we know that team CEN and CVM has move on to the next play, and o man thus those women just looks even more sexy. Well to those that lived in Heaven but your city is gone.” The commentator said, as his chopper circle around the 4000 ft titans and the ruin city.


	8. Blake and Emerald giant twerk video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an odd request to be sure. Blake and emerald were best known for their asses so it shouldn't have been THAT surprising. Just the fact that they wanted a city destroyed was odd. But the 20,000ft giantesses never turned down a request, so they got to twerking, shame for the city though.

“Sup guys hope your ready for a fun time, cause me and Emerald are going to have one.” Blake said as she look over her shoulder to the camera chopper, that were zooming out and were showing her and Emerald´s huge assess. “Well maybe not those in this city, but since they were the one requesting this, then its their fall.” Emerald giggle as she slap Blake´s ass with her own ass making them jiggle for the camera and send some sound-wave´s strong enough to shatter some windows. 

The 2 titans giggle before they squatted down and started to twerk, sending their massive assess into the ground making the whole city shake like it was and earthquake going in. The two titans also slam their assess together for one big shock wave to send around them destroying anything close to them into dust.

They went on and on until they were starting to sweat which made their assess glitter in the fading sun light as the sun were going down. The city were destroy and turn into dust, the ground were flatted beside the place were they had been. “Hope you like this one guys, cause we did.” They said throwing kisses to the camera.


	9. Giantess sport au part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rwby and cmen had their televised game, giant sports became a highly requested thing. So now there was wpc, with neon as their ball, vs igo, with dew as theirs. They play basketball, and for growing dust. The winner grows and losers are left to marvel up at the massive teams. Let the games begin.

After watching the previous giantess sport, Atlas had decided to up in spectacular. They made a whole massive city as an arena for their titans to play. It was much bigger and could even let people sit and watch the game live without risking getting damage form the shaking that the titan would make. The arena was lay out like a basketball course, the basket´s was made out of old building that were in Atlas kingdom and the net were made out of chains and steel rods. It had taken them awhile but finally the arena was done, standing more majestic then any other arena that had hosted giantess sport.

“Ladies and gentlemen welcome to nights match between Atlas Winter Schnee, Ciel Soleil and Penny Polendina vs Shades Nebula Violette, Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember. With Neon Kat and Dew Gayl as to nights ball.” The commentator said as fans in the arena and around the world that were watching the game cheered, wearing their teams color and t-shirts. The lights turn off and then on at each side entrance as the two titans team walk out. On the left side Winter, Ciel and Penny walk out shaking the ground as they walk, as they came on the arena ground the fans could see that all three titan women were naked from the upper body and were only wearing a thing thong covering their pussies. Same were for Nebula, Gwen and Octavia, however it showed more pubic hair on the Shades girls. The 6 titans stood at 1000 ft each just like the other giantess were in the sport, while their smaller associate that were the ball were still only 100 ft. The two team were standing ready as they waited for the `ball´ to launch up from the center of the filed. There were a counter counting down, once it reach zero the ´ball´ launch up and the titans were running towards it. Winter and Nebula jump up trying to catch it. Ciel and Penny tackle Nebula and her teammates down letting Winter take the ´ball´, she started to dribble towards the basket, her massive tits bouncing up and down for everyone to see. Winter grab the ball and jump up spinning around and slam dunk the ball into the basket scoring for her team. Once back on her feet and she started to do a little dance swinging her hips and ass against the fans in the arena. Her ass cheeks jiggle and wiggle making men and women drool at the site. After Winter finish her dance she move back to her side and team NGO go the ball. NGO started to dribble and pass the ball amongst each other making sure that WCP did´t get it, however Penny tackle and stole the ball from Gwen and then pass it over to Ciel who were controlling it and dribble around Nebula before passing to Winter who was open and shoot and scored another point for them. Winter, Penny and Ciel got up close together and press their breast together and rub them while shaking their assess for everyone. 

Again, when they were done, they move over to their side and NGO took the ball. Team NGO tried to score but WCP were to good for them. Every time NGO tried to score the go tackle down and by one of WCP. Ever time WCP scored their dance and shook their assets for their fans who were going wild from who their team were dominating the game. With only 3 mins left the WCP were leading with 33-0, sweat were covering both teams and the light were making their body shining erotic for everyone. NGO tried one last chance to score, but they were to tired to do anything and were getting stamp over as WCP all grab the ball and jump slam dunking the basket, destroying it and making sparks fly all over them. Ciel and Penny lay down on top on one and another, Penny at the bottom and Ciel on top of her. Winter walk over an remove their thongs letting everyone see their shinny wet pussies. Winter then did the same with her own thong and then she lay on top of Ciel, then they trio started to rub and grind against each other as they were showered in the growth dust making them grow to 4000 ft and NGO were move out while Dew and Neon were being separated as they were bloody broken.


	10. Titan pop star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> along with the titan sports, came titan pop stars. massively giant woman who sang, destroyed cities for entertainment, and sometimes gave a little bit extra of a show if the fans were lucky. among these bands was one that consisted of Glynda, Raven, Summer and Kali. Standing at a massive 10,000ft tall. they loved to stomp among buildings and ruin everything as they performed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna make this chapter longer when I find other good all female group pop songs and when I can come up with new sex acts.

“Hello Vale.” Summer said waving out to massive crowed that had come too see her and her pop group. Ever since titan sport became popular, people had demand for more forms of entertainment. And four women had taken up on that offer and becoming the latest hits in entertainment. Summer, Raven, Glynda and Kali had all been given growth dust and stood at 10,000 ft skimpy dress in front of millions of people live and almost a billion people were watching them through the several cameras that were filming them.  
“Are you ready for some fun to night.” Kali said and watch as the fans all cheered. The light show started and dance over the 4 titans as they prepared for their show, music started to play.

You know who it is, coming 'round again  
You want a dose of this right now  
It's KDA uh!

They started as they stamp around and swung their hips against each other’s and buildings making them fall down.

I'm a goddess with a blade  
소리쳐봐 내 이름 잊지 못하게 loud, loud, loud, loud  
I could take it to the top 절대 멈추지 못해  
내가 끝내주는 bad gal, gal, gal

Summer kick the ground sending concrete and cars flying along with some small buildings. 

And when I start to talk like that (like that)  
Oh you won't know how to react  
I'm a picture perfect face, with that wild in my veins  
You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl

Raven flash her tits as squatted and crush some more buildings. Fans all drool when they saw the dark haired milf tits.

So, keep your eyes on me now  
무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야  
닿을 수 없는 level  
나와 대결 원한 널 확신해  
We got it all in our hands now  
So, can you handle what we're all about?  
We're so tough, not scared to show you up  
Can you feel the rush now?

Kali turn around and let the fans see her thong clade ass, before she shake it and made it bounce against the ground making it shake making people and buildings fall over but they loved it no the less.

Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down, down, down  
They could try but we're gonna wear the crown  
You could go another round  
Round, round, round, round, round, round  
Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down

The titans jump up and down before they started to dance, destroying the city and shaking their tits and asses for their fans.

We go hard, 'til we get it, get it  
We go hard, we so in it, in it  
We Pop Stars, only winning, winning now  
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

Summer move up towards Raven kissing her and pull her down to the ground, they started to make out and grind their bodies against each other, they remove their clothes leaving them naked as they had sex. 

Hey! You ready for this? (Let's go!)  
See 언제든지 내 모습 magic  
단 한 번에 내가 잡어 절대 기죽지 않지 uh!  
Pow-pow 네가 뭘 알아 (알아)  
견딜 수 없어, 원해도 (해도)  
원하는 게 얼굴에 보여  
I'm trouble and you're wanting it  
I'm so cold (so cold)  
When I move that way, you gonna be so blown (so blown)  
I'm the realest in the game uh!

Glynda kneel down next to Kali and they showed their bare assess and started to twerk them just above ground for everyone making some people pass out from nose bleeding. 

Say I'm on fire with a blade  
You're about to hear my name  
Ringing in your head like oh...  
Summer and Raven moan as they kept on grinding against each other. Raven were on top holding one of Summer´s legs above her head as she grinded her pussy against the other titan woman´s pussy.  
So, keep your eyes on me now  
무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야  
We're so tough, not scared to show you up  
Can you feel the rush now?

Glynda and Kali were now facing the fans. They were squatting and had their legs spread open and were now fingering each other, their pussy juice flooding down towards the fans.

Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down, down, down  
They could try but we're gonna wear the crown  
You could go another round  
Round, round, round, round, round, round  
Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down

Summer and Raven were now 69 each other, their bodies shivering as they were cumming, squirting all over the city and drenching and drowning some fans who were still loving this.

We go hard, 'til we get it, get it  
We go hard, we so in it, in it  
We Pop Stars, only winning, winning now  
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

Glynda and Kali lean over and made a sloppy make out with each other, pressing their massive tits against each other.

Hhmmm... hhmmm...  
Oh... 난 멈추지 않아  
Oh oh we go hard  
Oh oh we Pop Stars (stars), stars (stars)

Raven jump up and slam down against ground making it shake and made the earth quake and tear its self-up a little. While Summer were using building as dildos for her holes, drooling all over them letting her saliva coat them and run down onto the ground.

Ain't nobody bringing us-  
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down, down, down  
They could try but we're gonna wear the crown  
You could go another round  
Round, round, round, round, round, round  
Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down

Glynda and Kali moan out as they came hard showering the fans in their pussy juice.

We go hard, 'til we get it, get it  
We go hard, we so in it, in it  
We Pop Stars, only winning, winning now  
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

All four titans women slam their bodies against each other moaning and drooling as their pussies were leaking their juice out.  
“We hope you enjoyed our show, see you next time.” They said throwing out kisses to the fans.


	11. Giantess sport au part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next game of titan sports, we have Summer, Raven and Kali with Vernal as the ball. Vs Salem, Tock and Maria, with miss Little as the ball. It will be an intense game i handball, as always, the winners get a dose of grow dust and move on. Let's see how things go.

“Ladies and gentlemen this is the last quarter final before we move up to the semifinals. And to night we got the lovely milf of Summer Rose, Raven Brawmen and Kali Belladonna, who had given the ball role too the tiny 100 ft woman Vernal.” The commentator announces as the three 1000 ft milf´s all walk out on to the sand arena of Shades, all naked and the heat were making them sweat in the sun, giving their bodies a glistering shade.

“And their opponents today are Salem, Tock and Maria, they have given Miss Little the roll of being part of the ball. Just look at these stunning women.” The commentator said as the other titan women walk out, naked as well and their bodies glistering. Salem were holding the “ball” after prearrangement had given her team the ball first. To night´s game would be that of handball, in the middle of the wildlands as their were to few cities in Shades. The fans could only watch the match thanks to cameras being their from helicopters as once again due to the landscape of Shades. This did´t stop the millions of fans around the world to cheer and support their favorite milf team and even if the milf´s could´t see them they knew that their fans were watching them.

Their was a whistle from the judge and the match started. Salem dribble the ball forward and pass it on to Maria, who took it and were block by Kali. Maria look around to see which one she could pass on, Salem were block by Raven and Tock were by Summer and were further away. So Maria tackle Kali making the titan fall on her ass and send a huge wave of sand dust upwards, giving Maria a chance to move up and pass the ball to Tock. However, Summer tackle Tock down and took the ball and made her way to the goal. Before Salem or Maria could stop her, Summer throw the ball into the goal scoring for her team. She got close to one of the camera choppers and lick it erotic with her tongue, almost making the chopper crash. She then move over to her side of the plane field and the match started over again with Salem going forward follow by her teammates.

Raven rush forward to tackle Salem, but the pale milf threw the ball over to Tock in the last second and tackle back against Raven, sending both of them to the ground. Tock took a long throw towards the goal through Summer´s legs. But Kali mange to block the goal, however the ball went towards Maria who grab it and threw it back at the goal and this time she scored. She move over to a camera chopper and bend over and spread her ass and pussy for all to see, before she went back to her side. The match was close with both team scoring 52-52 by the last min of the game, all six titans were dirty and sweating bullets, to such a degree that the ground were slightly damp from it. Raven had the ball and were trying to find an opening between Salem and Tock, who were blocking her and Kali for the most part. She fake throw it towards Summer and as the other titans move and watch over to Summer, Raven throw it really towards Kali who quickly move upwards and threw the ball in and scored, just at the same time as the final second pass and both Vernal and Miss Little split up badly brush up. 

Meanwhile the three milf´s that had won were dancing and making out with each other for their fans too see, as they drank their prize the growth dust and grew to the 4000 ft.  
“And now that the quarter finals are over, we shall see which once are meeting in the semifinal. We got CEN vs WCP and SRK vs CVM, this will be very interesting to watch.” The commentator said.


End file.
